


Vague

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Memories, Missing Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She knows almost nothing about her mother, and waits for the day when she'll know everything.





	Vague

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, in a field of wildflowers_

Somehow, that one field of flowers always made her think of her mother.

She'd been barely four years old when her mother died; Dad always told her she'd been sick and Ike, despite being older, didn't seem to remember. All she had left of Mom was her medallion and her song.

But these flowers always made her think of her. Almost pure white with a soft scent that wrapped itself around her, like an embrace. What she imagined her mother's embrace must have felt like. Sometimes she would lie down in the grass, staring up at the sky and letting the hours slip away. Humming a song she knew by heart, trying to picture the woman who taught her that song.

She knew it had to hurt Dad to talk about her, but he was the only one who remembered and every now and then she would find herself almost asking him, _what was she like? What did she look like? How did you fall in love?_ But she would always back away, afraid to cause her father pain.

_He'll tell me when he's ready,_ she thought, resting her cheek against the grass and stroking a flower's velvety petals. _Someday, I'll know everything about her._

The clouds rolled past, the sky still bright blue above her. She had a few hours left before Ike or Rolf called her in for dinner.

A few hours could last a lifetime if she let them.


End file.
